À contre coeur
by Omore
Summary: A Kyouya le pone que Dino sea malo con él. Dub-con. EPE. Leve bondage.


**N/A: ** _I'm still alive! (But barely breathing.) _Será por la falta de oxígeno que llevo meses sin terminar de crear un puñetero texto de la nada. Esto que traigo a la espalda -arroja el fic al escenario- es un conglomerado de un pobre intento de fic escrito tras mi examen de Derecho Penal, al cual he añadido tanto porno que con los fluidos se podría asfaltar generosamente una autopista. _Yep,_ _I bring you guys pure smut and I regret nothing._

Aunque debería decir **Rei** antes de _guys_, por aquello de que es tu cumpleaños y echas de menos leerme aunque te pase spoilers que [sé] detestas y es hora de retribuirte al menos un poquito de lo que me das y más cosas que tú, bicho, ya sabes o deberías saber. Así que nada, al lío.

* * *

_Katekyo Hitman Reborn!_ **©Akira Amano**

* * *

_[totum pro parte.]_

Y si Hibari hubiera tardado un segundo menos en reaccionar, podría haber sujetado el hilo de las pesadillas que ahora se alejan de él cual cometa. Nunca sabe cuándo empiezan, ni tampoco en qué consisten. La imagen residual de los pétalos de _sakura_ danzando en su visión es todo cuanto recuerda. Abre los ojos en la oscuridad, sintiéndose enfermo. La piel tatuada de Cavallone es lo único que puede desterrar el sabor a rabia de su lengua, así que abre la boca y muerde fuerte, rasgando, avasallando, hasta que el otro se agita y despierta y le golpea por automatismo para arrancárselo del brazo. Dino ignora el dolor pulsante de la herida para devolver la mirada que Kyouya le dedica.

El tácito duelo termina con Dino cediendo a esa sonrisa torcida que es casi como su firma cuando Kyouya baja la vista y se vuelve, se tumba boca abajo sobre las sábanas en una orden muda por sentir en la espalda sus labios, sus dientes. Hace demasiado calor para follar, pero apoya la frente en los brazos cruzados y ladea la cabeza porque _el único método fiable para luchar contra el veneno es el veneno_.

Dino empieza suave. Suavemente, le muerde la oreja. Suavemente, apresa el lóbulo entre los dientes; succionando, apretando, recreando cuentas de coral y gema hasta que Kyouya se estremece. Sólo entonces pasa a trazar con los labios la curva de su nuca, los huesos de sus omóplatos, las vértebras de su espina dorsal. Algo en él se remueve despacio y oscurece hasta el negro de sus pupilas, como tierra batida tiñendo el agua de un estanque, en tanto escucha la respiración de Hibari tornarse profunda al filo de sus caricias. Kyouya tiembla, sisea y tiembla otra vez mientras las uñas recortadas de Dino abrasan insistentes la carne desde el hombro hasta las costillas, labrando un patrón de líneas onduladas que destaca, rosáceo, sobre la piel. Kyouya nota el corazón entre las piernas y cierra la mano en torno a él para que el otro no sea capaz de escuchar los latidos. Pasan pocos segundos hasta que los dedos de Dino se entrelazan con los suyos. Me ocuparé de ti, murmura; aprieta su propia erección contra el trasero de Kyouya y le besa la mejilla.

Lo hace mucho de un tiempo a esta parte, eso de besarle en la mejilla como pretendiendo disculpar alguna suerte de _actus reus_. Aunque en realidad no hace falta. Kyouya lleva sin protestar desde aquella vez que Dino le hizo renunciar a su costumbre de largarse inmediatamente después del sexo.

_ (Un comportamiento muy carnívoro, por cierto, ése de no quedarse nunca cerca de los restos una vez cobrada la presa.)_

* * *

_[ad baculum.]_

A Hibari la madurez le ha dado la virtud de reconocer errores propios y glorias ajenas. Fue un acierto, por ejemplo, que cierta noche Dino preguntara _«¿Qué quieres, Kyouya?»_, y un error de novato cuando él suspiró _«A ti»_. En circunstancias normales no hubiera caído en una trampa tan obvia, pero en lo tocante a sí, en ese momento Cavallone se reducía al miembro erecto que pulsaba entre sus nalgas. (_«Dentro»_). Dino entornó los ojos para ocultar un destello dolido. Sujetar el interior de las rodillas de Hibari y separarle un poco más los muslos fue, quizá, un intento de que sintiera algo de la humillación que él mismo sentía arder tras los ojos. _«¿Sí?»_, espetó. El vocablo le supo amargo. _«Todo tuyo»_.

Kyouya aún nota las orejas calientes y punzadas placenteras en el vientre al recordar cómo se lo folló Dino esa noche. Lento, muy lento. Demasiado. Tanto que Hibari trató de ponerse encima y el otro le sujetó las muñecas, se enterró en él como si le fuera la vida en ello y susurró _«No, Kyouya, hoy no. Hoy lo hacemos como yo quiera, o no lo hacemos»_.

Y así fue. Dino no dejó piel sin tocar ni se guardó en los dientes las marcas que quería regar por su cuerpo, y cada vez que el guardián intentaba participar, se volvía de piedra. Hibari terminó por rendirse. Recuerda haberse quedado quieto, gimiendo y resoplando porque era lo único que podía hacer; recuerda que Dino mantuvo la compostura durante alrededor de media hora y recuerda haber pensado que era sobrehumano. O, mejor dicho, que su fuerza de voluntad lo era. Porque no fue hasta que a Dino le dio la gana que colocó a Kyouya a horcajadas sobre su regazo y le penetró con rudeza, llevándoselo de encuentro a un ritmo feroz, manejando su cuerpo como si fuera de peluche. Kyouya estaba tan cachondo que lo único a lo que atinaba era a estrujar las sábanas en ambos puños, jadeando, convulsionando casi mientras el otro llegaba _«Ca... vallone... más»_ hondo en su cuerpo. Dino le estaba diciendo: _«¿Lo quieres?, lo tienes. Pero ni se te ocurra quejarte»_. Hibari entendió. Se corrió al poco rato, sin tocarse siquiera.

Cuando intentó salir del cuarto, Dino sujetó su brazo con firmeza para hacerle caer de nuevo sobre la cama.

—Hoy te quedas.

—Sabes que no me gusta.

—Acostúmbrate —Dino fue cortante. Acto seguido le acarició la mejilla y se la besó, en un movimiento desconcertante por su fugacidad—. Quién sabe. A lo mejor luego me apetece volver a follarte.

* * *

_[post hoc, ergo propter hoc.]_

Amanecieron juntos no sólo al día siguiente, sino todos en los que compartieron sábanas después de eso. No obstante, el desmesurado orgullo de Hibari contribuyó negativamente a la aceptación de aquella nueva derrota. Tal vez fue en ese tiempo que aprendió a ser paciente: mientras aguardaba la oportunidad perfecta para devolvérsela a Dino con intereses.

_ (Cabe mencionar que todavía está esperando.)_

* * *

_[volenti non fit iniuria.]_

Hibari tiene grabada a fuego en la mente la noche en que Cavallone, tras asegurarle las muñecas a la espalda con su propia corbata, se dio alegremente a la tarea de follarle. Y dice «alegremente» en la interpretación más estricta del término. Kyouya sigue sin saber qué le indignó en mayor medida: si lo humillante de su propia postura, pecho al colchón con el culo en pompa, o el hecho de que Dino pareciera tomárselo a cachondeo.

—¿Por qué esa cara, Kyouya? —El italiano acompañó su pregunta con su beso de refilón en la mejilla. Hibari intentó morderle—. Qué agresivo. ¿Estás incómodo?

—¿Qué clase de pregunta es ésa? —gruñó—. Suéltame. _Ahora_.

Las uñas de Dino dibujaron líneas curvas a lo largo de su espalda, provocándole un estremecimiento. La risa queda del capo le encendió la sangre. Se revolvió y casi logró asestarle una patada, pero Dino reaccionó rápido. Kyouya se vio reducido a su mínima expresión en cosa de siete segundos; las piernas apresadas por las de Cavallone, la imponente erección de éste contra su trasero y su mano izquierda apresándole la nuca.

—Quieto —siseó, peligrosamente cerca de su oreja. Cerró los dedos en torno al pene laxo, procediendo a estimular al guardián con lentitud hasta sentirlo deshacerse bajo su cuerpo. Una calculada presión de dientes en el trapecio de Kyouya actuó como recompensa ante el primer gemido—. Mírate...

Hibari notaba el rostro ardiendo de excitación y cólera. Se odió por no resistir, por perderse así en el calor que Dino le infundía entre las piernas, pero éste había vuelto a tumbarle de espaldas y Kyouya sentía diáfanos los mordiscos en la piel tierna bajo su oreja y la dureza de Dino contra su muslo y su piel ardiendo y su aliento y todo-absolutamente-todo era tan _ohjoder_...

—Te sienta bien ese nudo, Kyouya, en serio. ¿Crees que deberíamos hacer esto más a menudo?

Hibari había escuchado lo suficiente aquel tono azucarado para reconocerlo como la sintonía de una noche muy larga, pero nunca hubiera imaginado que lo sería tanto. Dino se complugó en desmenuzarle la paciencia, en llevarle al borde y arrastrarlo de vuelta cuando empezaba a delirar. Rozaba la punta de su miembro con la sombra de una sonrisa en los labios, esperaba a que se enfriara antes de enterrarse en él de golpe y Kyouya se retorcía, atormentado, sin saber si mandarle parar o seguir. Pero lo peor venía cuando Cavallone se daba un alto a sí mismo. Entonces dedicaba lapsos de tiempo variable a torturar con dos dedos el interior del otro, sonriendo mientras decía _«Si te quieres correr lo tienes fácil, Kyouya. Sólo pídelo»_, siendo jodidamente consciente de que el juego finalizaba cuando él quisiera porque un Hibari en plena posesión de facultades jamás caería en la trampa.

En una de ésas, el moreno le acuchilló con la vista.

—Te morderé hasta la muerte si...

—Eso no es pedir, Kyouya —se mofó Dino, interrumpiéndole. Curvó los dedos contra la próstata e Hibari no pudo más que terminar la frase con un aullido lastimero.

Ahí le quedó claro que Cavallone podía llegar a ser una auténtica zorra si se lo proponía. Cuando al fin tuvo a bien dejarle terminar, Kyouya quiso apartar la vista. Dino no se lo permitió. Pronunció juguetón algo similar a _«Nah-ah»_ antes de que su expresión se transformara, desmontando el rencor del japonés con esa mirada suya capaz de aniquilar positrones.

—Quiero verte la cara cuando te corras.

_ (Kyouya sintió que se incendiaba)._

* * *

_[natura non facit saltus.]_

Las primeras veces que jugaron así fueron casi traumáticas. Las siguientes ya no tanto. Ahora, a Kyouya se le sale el alma por la boca en forma de _«Hazlo, hazlo»_ cuando Dino le arroja sin miramientos sobre la cama, y Dino se destroza el labio inferior a mordiscos de anticipación apenas siente las esposas sujetarle a las filigranas del cabecero. No puede alegrarse más de haber decidido conservar el mobiliario de los tiempos del _nonno_.

A Kyouya le pone que Dino sea malo con él. Que le dé caña. Que le ponga a cuatro patas y deslice la mano por su nuca, enrede los dedos en su pelo y tire para descubrirle el cuello. Que muerda fuerte mientras se la mete desde atrás a un ritmo de locos, porque se siente un poco como cuando luchan y eso hace que su corazón lata aún más deprisa. Se empalma al oír a Dino susurrar casi sin aliento que se resista, que le quiere rebelde, aunque después lo mire con sorna y diga no, es inútil, aún te queda mucho para estar a mi nivel, ¿ves? A Kyouya los labios se le curvan solos y estalla en su pecho la emoción del reto constante. Pero lo que más le gusta es que Dino le abra de piernas y se lo folle a pelo, desgranando jadeos con la boca pegada a su oreja mientras embiste desesperado en su cuerpo. Son esas veces que Dino lo levanta en peso y susurra _«abrázame»_ y él lo abraza, haciéndose un nudo de piel y sudor y saliva y sangre en ebullición, en las que siente al italiano verdaderamente suyo. Suyo y de nadie más.

En cambio para Dino lo mejor viene después, cuando la espiral de sexo y violencia se desenrolla. Esos momentos en que el exceso de endorfinas colapsa su sistema y transforma en compulsión sus ganas instintivas de cuidar a Kyouya, de mimar a Kyouya, de besar sus moretones y restañar con los labios las heridas que se causan sin pensarlo. Exhausto, con la piel erizada todavía tras el orgasmo, es el único modo que tiene Hibari para disfrutar las caricias suaves que de otro modo apenas siente. Ya no rechaza a Dino como al principio. Le deja hacer, a ratos incluso resiguiendo con la yema de los dedos el contorno de sus tatuajes o los músculos de su torso. Se ha acostumbrado a la ternura después de la explosión; a esperarla, a extrañarse si no llega y buscarla. Toma a Dino de las manos, bebe los murmullos que vierte en su boca y ya ni siquiera recuerda que alguna vez vivió sin todo eso. En cuanto a Kyouya, orgulloso poseedor de la percepción temporal de una quisquilla, respecta, Dino siempre ha estado ahí para él. Para que se desquite con él, más bien; para ser machacado so consentimiento expreso y despertado en mitad de la noche por un beso con exceso de dientes. Kyouya sonríe cuando muerde. Le roza, le provoca. Incita a Dino a que le lama el cuello y diga _«¿Vamos allá otra vez, cariño?»_ antes de que lo empotre contra la superficie más cercana. O contra su propio cuerpo. Poco importa.

Y no se trata de que Dino no pueda contenerse con Kyouya: es que no tiene por qué. No hace falta. Lo suyo es un no parar de abuso mutuo, un dime que te diré, un conglomerado de dolos e imprudencias sin tribunal, testigos ni juez. Y aunque loco, pensándolo bien, no es tan raro. Las personas como ellos sólo están capacitadas para amar a contrapelo. _Aimer à contre coeur_, como dicen los gabachos. A quererse sin querer, tal cual se odiaran; Kyouya representando para Dino todo cuanto nunca va a tener _per se_ y Kyouya considerando a Dino un mal necesario a veces. Por eso juntos funcionan tan bien. Nadie más les soportaría.

* * *

_[reductio ad absurdum.]_

Hay días, cuando Kyouya lleva las riendas, en que susurra _«Eres mío»_ y Dino, por marcarse un farol, responde _«Tuyo, mis cojones»_ y Kyouya replica _«Sí, eso también»_ y besa, muerde, le come la boca y lo penetra como si aquello fuera, más que sexo, una venganza. Dino acaricia con la punta de la lengua esa fina sonrisa que titila en la periferia de los labios de Kyouya y se ríe como puede. Y cuando piensa en quienes dicen que la palabra "amor" les queda grande, jura poder escuchar el impacto de las manos de ambos, entrelazadas, estrellándose contra sus caras.

* * *

**·Glosario_  
_****_«Totum pro parte.______»_****_  
_**Lit. "El todo por una parte".  
_______  
**«(Argumento)**_** a**_**d baculum.**______»_  
Sostener la validez de un argumento basándose en la fuerza o en la amenaza del uso de la fuerza.

_****______«_Post hoc, ergo propter hoc.**»**  
Lit. "Después de esto, por lo tanto, a consecuencia de esto".

**___________«_V_olenti non fit iniuria._**_______**»**  
_"No se comete injusticia con quien actuó voluntariamente".___________  
_

_****______«_N_**atura non facit saltus.****»**  
_Lit. "La naturaleza no procede por saltos". Principio que expresa la idea de que la naturaleza varía de manera continua.

_****______«_R_eductio ad absurdum._»  
Lit. "Reducción al absurdo". Método de demostración lógico consistente en demostrar que una proposición es verdadera probando que si no lo fuera, conduciría a una contradicción.

_****______«_Actus reus.**»**  
Lit. "Acto culpable". Se llama así a la acción, dolosa o no dolosa, a través de la cual se comete un crimen.

* * *

**E.**


End file.
